


На сладкое

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	На сладкое

Сашка нашелся на кухне. Стоял у шкафчика, кокетливо ковыряя носочком кеда потертый линолеум, и слушал чьи-то поздравления по телефону. На грохот музыки, доносившийся из гостиной, поморщился. Макс прикрыл дверь и прислонился к косяку. Сашка расплылся в улыбке, помахал ему, но Макс знаками показал, что подождет.

Он не хотел приходить. Куча малолеток, музыка эта... 

Но день рождения же. Обижать Сашку не хотелось. Да и вообще, это его личные проблемы, не так ли? И Макс торчал у двери, пытаясь найти наслаждение в боли - говорят, это возможно. А еще рассматривал Сашку. Ну и что, что шестнадцать – никаких изменений: худющий, длинный, вон как натягивает тонкую кожу седьмой позвонок, когда он склоняет голову и тихо смеется. Макс попытался отвести глаза – но не преуспел, взгляд задержался на розовеющем среди пшеничных прядей ухе. Коснуться бы губами, хоть раз почувствовать, как это…

Сашка задумчиво рисовал что-то пальцем на тумбочке, изредка вставляя реплики в практически сплошной монолог в трубке и нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу. Вот уже слова благодарности… Нет, снова слушает. Сашка вздохнул, скорчил Максу рожицу и принялся переставлять всякую дребедень. Внезапно его пальцы соскользнули, конфитюрница качнулась, роняя крышечку, Сашка дернулся… Фыркнул, глядя на испачканную вареньем руку и направился к Максу.  
Точнее, к мойке.

Макс врос в землю. В самом деле, не шарахаться же от друга? Но хотелось забиться в угол, закрыть глаза… а еще неплохо было бы приковать себя наручниками к батарее.

\- Конечно, Лидия Михална, - останавливаясь в миллиметрах от Макса, уже буквально вжимающегося в стену, сказал Сашка. 

От него пахло вином, сигаретным дымом, легким парфюмом, и, совершенно по-детски, - мокрым воробушком. Сашка, подняв брови, покрутил у Макса перед лицом измазанной в клубничном варенье рукой, добавляя в коктейль ароматов сладкую ягодную нотку. 

Так и не поняв, что от него требуется всего лишь открутить кран, Макс машинально перехватил его запястье – белая рубашка, черт…

Сашка, прижатый к мойке, тихонько пискнул, но Максу уже напрочь снесло крышу. Он стиснул тонкую руку и поднес к своим губам. Сашкины глаза сделались по пять копеек, когда Макс медленно провел языком по всей длине указательного пальца, снизу вверх, а потом взял его в рот и стал медленно посасывать. Кажется, Саша даже перестал дышать. Макс прикрыл глаза. 

Пропадать, так с музыкой.

Вобрав сладкий палец поглубже в рот, Макс исследовал его языком, ощущая, казалось, даже узор на подушечке. Затем выпустил, но только для того, чтобы поласкать языком местечко между указательным и средним и, наблюдая за другом из-под ресниц, взяться за следующий. Палец немного дрожал у него во рту; Сашка, залившись краской, хватал воздух ртом. Макс легонько сжал зубы. Из трубки чего-то требовали, Сашка выдохнул в ответ: «Да» - и чуть не уронил телефон. Макс лизал и покусывал; хотелось большего, но большего было нельзя, следовало обойтись этим. Обойтись, запомнить, потом забыть и больше никогда не вспоминать. 

Когда Макс прижался губами к тыльной стороне кисти, целуя и прикусывая костяшки пальцев, Сашка всхлипнул. Его пошатывало. Если бы Макс не прижимал его своим телом, он бы, наверное, упал. Макс отстраненно подумал, что надо было бы научить мальчика пить… и что уже не он будет этим заниматься. 

У Саши стояло. После такого не остаются друзьями. 

Сашка, наблюдающий за ним расширенными глазами, снова покачнулся, но Макс не отступил. Перевернув узкую кисть, он прижался губами к ладони. Саша как-то рефлекторно дернул пальцами, словно попытался стиснуть руку в кулак, закрыться, как устрица, помешав Максу трогать беззащитную розовую мякоть. Макс лизнул длинную линию жизни, собирая остатки варенья – но кожа была слаще. Сашка запрокинул голову, перебирая пальцами в захвате Макса и уронив руку с телефоном, откуда еще доносилось бормотание. Макс гладил языком вздрагивающую ладонь; Сашкин большой палец поглаживал его по щеке, а может, это просто было что-то бессознательное - ласка на ласку.

Макс выпустил безвольную руку и прижался губами к открытой шее. Что-то неразборчиво простонав, Сашка уронил тяжелую голову ему на плечо. Макс на секунду сомкнул руки за его спиной, прижал к себе горячее, вздрагивающее тело… и отпустил, отступил на полшага, с тревогой следя, чтобы тот не упал. 

\- Ма-а-акс… - Это был даже не шепот – выдох. 

«Сволочь, да, знаю, - Макс стиснул кулаки. - Ну врежь хотя бы…»

Телефон брякнул на пол со странным звуком. Макс закусил губу. Саша смотрел на него с каким-то непонятным выражением. Затем, с трудом сглотнув, облизал пересохшие губы - Макс с тоской проследил за розовым язычком.

\- Мак… - Кажется, друг все еще не мог оправиться от такого предательства. 

Макс отвел глаза. Саша, словно очнувшись, медленно обвел взглядом кухню, потом потянулся куда-то, опираясь на тумбочку. Макс осторожно придержал его и только потом взглянул. 

Сашка макнул пальцы в разлитое варенье и потянулся к его губам, прижимаясь всем телом.


End file.
